Coming Back
by Nyarghh
Summary: Three words. That all it took for his world to come crashing down. Three words was all it took for Logan's heart to simply stop functioning for god knows how long. Kogan. Two-shot. Enjoy please R & R for it makes me update faster :  3
1. The Tear Up

**Coming Back**

**Note: FFFFFFF My Second Big Time Rush Story. YES! Im obsessed with the Kogan pairing ;D they are just so adorable together! Hope you enjoy! I am horrible at English! Sorry if this is so bad because of my writing style and such! I fail as a writer –goes cry in an emo corner-**

Three words. That all it took for his world to come crashing down. Three words was all it took for Logan's heart to simply stop functioning for god knows how long. Three words that broke them both.

"Let's break up." Those words few out of Kendall's mouth, though barely above a whiper Logan still heard them. Logan looked at the blonde stunned. He called Logan out to the Palm Woods pool at nighttime for this? He tried to scan the blonde's eyes to see if this was a joke. No. This was not a joke. But behind the blonde's eyes, no matter how much he tried to hide it was pain. Kendall didn't want to do this. This was killing him as much as it was killing Logan.

Kendall looked into Logan's eyes. Within those chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much was hurt and confusion. Kendall hated knowing the fact that he caused the broken look to spread across Logan's face. He loved the brunette so much, but he had to do this.

"This isn't working out." Kendall told Logan, silently hoping that Logan was logical enough to know what he meant, even if he was breaking apart.

Logan swallowed hard, but he understood Kendall. They were secretly dating for over 4 months now. But it got harder to keep it a secret as the days went by. As they got even more famous, the threat of paparazzi crews and stalkerish fans threatened to expose them to the world if they continued any longer.

"I love you I really do Logan but…" Kendall felt like he was choking on his own words. This was just so hard. Kendall buried his face into his hands, and took a sharp inhale of breath, and willed himself to continue.

"Are we willing to lose everything that we've built up to?" he finished, looking away from the brunette. Their band. They worked so hard to get to the level that they were on now. This was the top of the charts. Their stardom. Was it worth it to throw this all away?

"I mean… what about the band? We worked so hard for this. What about James' dream? Katie's happiness. I mean she LOVES it here. If our secret comes out…what would happen to us all?" Kendall asked exasperated. Logan hated to see the great Kendall Knight look so lost and hurt. Logan sighed. If this would make Kendall happy then so be it.

Logan walked up to Kendall who still had his head turned away from the brunette. Kendall flinched a little when Logan bought his hand up to stroke his face. Logan frowned.

"What's with the sudden flinch?" he laughed. Kendall looked at Logan confused.

"Don't you want to hit me?" Logan frowned at Kendall.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he inquired. Kendall looked at Logan bewildered.

"I'm throwing away everything we had for the sake of the band. I deserve to be hated. I ruined us Logie." Kendall said. Logan pouted.

"I could never hate you Kendall. I've known you long enough to know why you do things. It's ok. Like you said, it's for the sake of the band." Logan told Kendall with a sad smile.

"It sounds kind of selfish doesn't it?" Kendall said as he laughed a little, although the atmosphere was still tensed.

"Well a little." Logan admitted, being the always ever so truthful person he was.

"But with all the sudden stardom, paparazzi around us and stalk-like fans we would be found out soon enough. With all the homophobes around here this band will cease. Now we don't want James to be crying his eyes out like a girl would we?" Logan joked, trying to lighten up the mood. It worked. A smile crossed Kendall's face. Kendall laughed a little.

"I don't think we can deal with Mr. Dramaqueen." He laughed. Logan laughed with him.

"Maybe we should correct that to MRS. Dramaqueen." He joked.

-In apartment 2J-

"ACHOO!" James sniffed. Carlos looked at him weirdly.

"Are you catching a cold?" he inquired. James shook his head.

"It was suddenly out of the blue." James informed him. Carlos snickered.

"Maybe someone was talking about you."

"Who WOULDN'T talk about me? I mean, look at this face!" James exclaimed while doing his signature jazz hand motion.

"This face deserves to be talked about."

"I know what I want to say about it." Carlos joked, only to be greeted with a pillow thrown at his head.

"I know what I want to do to your face." James countered. Thus their mini wrestling match began.

-Elsewhere near the Palm Woods pool-

"Are you okay with this? Truthfully please Logie." Kendall asked his now-best friend. Logan bit his lip.

"Yea…" Logan spoke in a soft voice, finding the patterns on his shoes more interesting then Kendall's face. If he looked now he wouldn't last much longer. In truth he didn't want this to be over. But if he told Kendall truthfully it would be even harder for Kendall to let go. _'It's better this way.' _Logan thought to himself.

Kendall looked skeptically, not believing Logan.

"Really?" Kendall asked. Logan just nodded his head.

"I'm %100 percent ok with this. I am really. Like you said, it's better this way. I'm fine with this. We'll find better people and keep the band together." Logan assured the blonde he loved.

Every sentence he spoke came back to bite him in the ass.

Every lie churned his stomach til he felt like vomiting.

Every word he said made his heart twist and turn painfully against his chest.

Every breathe _killed_ him. He hoped Kendall would just drop this. Unfortunately Kendall still didn't believe him %100.

"Logie look me in the eye and say that." He asked the smart brunette. Logan avoided eye contact. Kendall walked up to Logan and gently took Logan's chin in his hands and turned it towards him. Logan just directed his eyes away.

"Logan _please_. I'm begging you." Logan sharply intook a breath of air. Kendall Knight _never _begged. It wasn't a very Kendall thing to do. Yet here was Kendall, begging and pleading Logan, and used his name. Not his affectionate Logie, just Logan. Hesitantly Logan looked into those warming green eyes that he loved so much.

"Kendall…" Logan drew out as he looked into Kendall's eyes.

"Please tell me the truth." Kendall pleaded, silently begging. Before Logan's eyes began to brim with tears he blinked them away. Why was Kendall making this harder? It hurt enough.

"Don't make this harder then it already is Kendall." Logan told Kendall forcing his chin out of Kendall's hand.

"What's done is done. Let's forget what ever happened between us." Logan told the shocked teen in front of him. Willing his voice to sound as strong as he hoped. It worked. Kendall smiled a little at Logan and looked at him hopefully.

"So… best friends it is?" Kendall asked. Logan smiled at him. Even smiling hurt but he had to do this. It'll be less painful for Kendall to let go.

"Best friends." Logan replied. He squeaked his Kendall pulled him into a hug, lifting the shorter of the two into the air. Logan flailed.

"Let me go!" he whined, half –heartedly enjoying this. Suddenly Kendall's arms were gone from his waist and Logan fell onto his butt. Logan got up and rubbed his sore behind as he looked at a smirking Kendall.

"Oops. My hand slipped." Kendall said. Logan playfully glared at Kendall. Before the blonde had time to blink he fell into the pool. Surfacing to the surface he took deep breaths for air and looked at Logan. Logan looked at him innocently.

"Oops. My hand slipped." Logan said, copying Kendall's excused. Kendall got out of the pool and opened his arms.

"Aww let me give you a hug." Kendall told Logan. Logan held his hands out in an 'X' formation.

"No thanks. I want to stay dry."

"But I want a hug." Kendall pouted. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Hug yourself then."

"I expect that from James not me."

-In 2J-

"ACHOO!"

"Again?"

"Must be the twins that just recently moved here. I can see by the look in their eyes that they fancy me."

"Maybe they are wondering the same thing I'm wondering." James' eyes narrowed.

"And what would that be?"

"Are you a boy or girl?"

"You did not just say that!" James shrieked. Carlos smiled innocently.

"Maybe I did." He shouted as he stuck his tongue out.

"You just set yourself up for a food fight!"

"Bring it on!"

-Near pool-

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Then go hug a tree or something. You're not getting my shirt wet." Logan told Kendall. Kendall just pouted at him.

"Is that how to treat a best friend?" he whined, not knowing the consenquences of his words until he saw the look of hurt on Logan's face. Kendall cursed himself as Logan started walking away.

"Wait Logan." Kendall called out to the boy. Logan stopped a little and looked at Kendall.

"We should probably go back to our apartment. Leaving James and Carlos alone up there usually means they ruin the place." Something overcame Kendall as he caught up with the smart boy and stared at his eyes. Soon they leaned towards each other, their lips 5 inches away from contact.

4 inches away. They stared at each other lovingly.

3 inches away. Their eyes closed simontaneously

2 inches away. They could feel each other's breath.

1 inch away. And yet so far away…

Suddenly common sense came back to Logan and he shoved Kendall away, his face bright red.

"Kendall what was that?" he cried. Kendall looked at him stupidly.

"I… don't know." Kendall breathed out. Logan shook his head.

"That wasn't suppose to happen. Kendall we're trying to forget about everything, not renew it!" Logan ranted. Kendall just looked at Logan.

"I thought we could have our last kiss before we end it all." Kendall said in a soft voice. Logan looked at the blonde.

"Kendall…"

"Can we please?"

"Kendall, what happens if the kiss leads to another. And another leads to another? Think about it. We would be putting ourselves in a bigger mess then we originally started in." Logan said trying to talk some sense into Kendall.

"But I usually come up with a plan to fix all of this." Kendall said with his victorious smile. Logan rolled his eyes.

"There ARE times you were wrong Kendall. I'm just afraid that our 'last kiss' will turn into more 'last kisses'." Logan said using air quotes on the word 'last kiss.' Kendall walked over to Logan.

"It wouldn't. I promise." Kendall told Logan. Logan looked at him skeptically. Kendall smiled at the brunette.

"Just one last kiss before we go from lovers to best friends." Logan groaned and gave up. He looked Kendall in the eye.

"Fine." He mumbled. Kendall smiled.

"Why do I always give into you?" Logan mumbled. Kendall smiled.

"I'm just that irresistible." He joked. Logan laughed.

"Let's not get too full of ourselves."

"What me? Full of myself? Never." Logan had a strange sense of déjà vu when he stared at those green orbs that stared back at him. _'Oh screw it it's just one last kiss.'_ Logan thought as they both leaned forward for what would be their last intensely enjoyable moment.

Suddenly everything was forgotten as their lips connected and their lips moved in kissed each other vigorously, trying to convey all the feelings that were bottled in their hearts in the pass 20 minutes. It was a simple last kiss. No tongue to tongue contact, no teeth clinking. No fight for dominance. Just a sweet last kiss.

Soon their need to breath overcame then and they pulled apart. Logan turned around and walked back. 

"We should go up now." Logan told Kendall. Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, before James and Carlos turn 2J into a junk."

Too late for that.

Let's just say James and Carlos got a scolding from Logan, who went into mother –hen mode, and James and Carlos was forced to clean everything off the walls.


	2. The love of nuggets, games and incidents

**Coming Back**

**Note: This is my second chapter of the story! :D enjoy!**

**-5 years later: Info-**

Big Time Rush was over, but it didn't mark the end of Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall. Who were now 21. It also lived on in the hearts of thousands of dedicated and adoring fans. It never did die from L.A either, because the four best friends decided to move into L.A to stay close to each other. Coincidently they lived houses apart.

Carlos became a policemen in L.A, which made his dad happy that his son was in the force with him. Carlos, being and people person he was, became well known in L.A and other parts of the world, when he traveled to places for a vacation. But no matter how much friend he had, he was always seen hanging out with either James, Kendall, Logan, or all 3 of them.

James's rise to stardom continued to rise. He now starred as leading roles in many award winning movies. He had a ton of fans, a lot of which knew him as the singer from Big Time Rush. He was also on demand for a lot of popular magazine production companies. He didn't have a girlfriend though. Not so surprising. While Jame's fame grew, James didn't grow any different. He's still the narcissistic person everyone knew and loved. He could always be seen with his lucky comb and mirror. Luckily he grew out of his habit to talk with his mirror self.

Kendall abandoned his dream to play for the Minnesota hockey team and played for the L.A hockey team. He became their star player and had many adoring fans. With his help and dedicated, the team won fame, popularity and fame. With the money he earned he was able to buy a nice house for his family and he to live in, and he was able to keep up with Katie's teenage girl phase, which consist of overspending shopping and demand for the next new thing. He had no girlfriend though. Many wondered why such a gorgeous, caring and dedicated man like Kendall had no girlfriend. Kendall just laughed it off saying he was "waiting for the right one."

Logan returned to college and pursued his dream as a doctor. He finished college faster then any other person and entered the career of being a doctor at the age of 20. He baffled many doctors when he became a very successful surgeon and doctor at the age of 21. He was now known worldwide as the youngest living doctor in the history of doctors, having being able to complete every one surgery he came across with ease. But like the lovable Logan he was in Big Time Rush, he still cracked under pressure, only to have his best buddies to assure him that he'll do fine.

The four were inseparable. Always seen with each other, hanging out and laughing like old times. Even if they were super busy, they always made time for each other. Once a year, Gustavo Rocque, now a good friend of the four, got them together to do a comeback concert, which went pretty successful, and added chunks of money in the boys' pockets.

-5 years later: Story-

Logan opened the door to his house exhausted. Another busy day. Another exhausting day. Being a well known successful doctor did take a toll on the number of hours he could spend sleeping. Logan made his way up the stairs and flopped onto his bed, hoping that sleep would claim him. Unfortunately his prayers were not heard.

_Ding Dong_

Logan groaned.

"Leave me alone!" he whined to no one in particular. Just when he thought the person gave up.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

Logan sighed, got out of his bed and made his way downstairs. Halfway down the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" he shouted as he walked down the stairs and to the door. Opening the door he saw Kendall standing there. Logan raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Kendall!" Logan exclaimed. He moved to the side. " Why don't you come in?" he offered. Kendall smiled at him and walked in.

"I'm not staying long though, I have a practice with the team for the upcoming game." Kendal replied. Logan smiled.

"Oh right the game! James and Carlos won't stop mentioning it on the phone. " Logan said with a smile. Kendall smiled at him.

"You should be on your way to practice." Logan told Kendall. Kendall frowned a little.

"Won't you come watch me?" Kendall said pouting. Logan frowned. He didn't like disappointing the boy he loves so much. Yes Logan still loves Kendall. Even after all these years. He was stil undeniably in love with the boy.

"I just got back from work and I'm really tired. Maybe next practice?" Kendall pouted.

"This is the last practice. The game is tomorrow." Logan's mouth formed an 'o'.

"I'm really sorry Kendall." Logan said, and he meant it. Kendall shook his head and smiled.

"No it's ok. You're just busy." Logan smiled at Kendall. Kendall always understood him. Kendall suddenly remembered something and fumbled through his pants pocket. Logan looked at him questioningly. When Kendall found what he was looking for he gave it to Logan. Logan raised an eyebrow at him and looked at the piece of paper given to him.

It was a front row seat to the game. Kendall looked at him happily.

"It's tickets to the game against my team and a rivaling team! I already gave Carlos and James their ticket." Logan laughed and playfully pouted.

"You give it to me last?" He said mocking hurt. Kendall laughed and patted Logan's shoulder.

"Well you know what they say. Save the best for last." Well that brought up Logan's spirit.

"It'll be so much fun! Do you know how ong we've been rivals with The Yolkers (**1**)? It's going to be intensed!" Kendall exclaimed. Then he looked at Logan frowning.

"You'll come… right?" he asked. Logan frowned a little. Tomorrow he had so much work to do. But when he looked in Kendall's hopeful eyes Logan couldn't say no. Logan smiled. Well if he stayed up late he'll probably have tomorrow's work done. That the whole day will be for Kendall.

"Have I ever NOT went to any of your games?" he asked. Kendall smiled at him sheepishly.

"Well you seem really busy these days."

"Too busy to see my best friend's game? I don't think so." Logan laughed. Kendall laughed.

"Yeah you're right. I was thinking too much." Logan laughed.

"Well think less. We don't want your brain to crash before the big game." Kendall playfully glared at him.

"Ha ha very funny." Logan just grinned.

"You should go to practice now."

"Oh yeah! James and Carlos are waiting for me!"

"They're coming to watch the practice?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah." Logan frowned.

"I'm sorry I can't come." Kendall shook his head.

"No it's ok! Catch up on some rest. I'll come pick you up tomorrow at 12PM."

"Wait 12? But the game starts at…" Logan checked his ticket.

"At 6Pm." He informed Kendall. Kendall laughed.

"So Big Time Rush can hang out before the game." Kendall said, in a tone of voice that screamed 'No duh.' Logan laughed.

"Alright Alright. Don't keep Mr. Princess and Mr. Crazed waiting."

-At the car-

"ACHOO!" James sneezed. Carlos pointed at laughed.

"ACHOO!" Now Carlos sneezed. James smirked at Carlos.

"Awwwww is wittle Carwos being talked about?" He mocked. Caros rolled his eyes.

"What are you? 12? Act you're age."

"Said that person who was just laughing at me sneezing."

"You can't prove anything."

"Crazy thumb war it out!"

"You're on!"

-At Logan's house-

Logan looked pass Kendall's shoulder.

"I think James and Carlos are a little bored." Kendall laughed.

"Yeah I should go." Kendall said, his voice 3 tones lower. Logan raised an eyebrow, but froze when he noticed Kendall looking at him just like he looked at Logan 5 years ago. With Love.

They inched closer.

They simuntaneously closed their eyes 4 inches before their lips met.

3 inches…

2…

1…

"KENDALL! IT'S TIME TO GO!" James shouted from the car. Logan snapped back to reality and pulled away. Kendall did too. Logan blushed like crazy.

"W-w-w-well I h-hope you have fun a-at train-ning!" Logan stuttered. Kendall just stared at Logan for a minute.

"Yeah… I should…" Kendal said softly as he walked away.

"See you at 12." Kendall said before Logan closed the door and leaned against the door.

"What was that?" Logan asked himself. After pondering for a minute he brushed the accident aside.

"Nevermind that! I need to finish tomorrow's work!"

-Time skip-

Logan woke up on his desk and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Logan glanced at the clock tiredly.

10:30.

"I should drop this at the hospital before Kendall and the others arrived."

Suddenly thinking about Kendall, Logan's memory flashed back to the incident. His face reddened.

"I'll ask him later. But right now these papers won't deliver themselves."

-Time skip-

Logan returned home at 11:30. Quickly he went into the shower and took a quick bath before coming out fully clothed and prepared.

_Ding Dong._

And right on time as well. Logan opened the door to be greeted by his three best friends. They smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. When he laid eyes on Kendall the blush fought it's way back to his face. Kendall just smirked.

"So where do we go first?" Logan asked them. Carlos jumped up and down.

"The mall! I heard they have a sale on hockey equipments!" Carlos said excitedly. James jumped in.

"And they also have a sale on Cuda products." Logan looked at his pretty boy of a friend.

"I thought you grew up."

"Hey! Cuda products never said you have to grow out of them!"

"I thought the smell would help you grow out of it." Carlos joined in. James just sprayed Cuda cologne on everyone.

"Dude James!" Logan whined as the smell filled his nostrils.

"It does not have a bad smell to it!" James huffed and stood in a victory pose.

"And I suppose you thought spraying it on us would convince us." Kendall said groaning.

"I wanted you guys to smell what I smell."

"Cheap cologne?" Carlos questioned. Logan and Kendall laughed as James pouted.

"They were not cheap! They were just on sale!"

"Yeah for a cheap price." Kendall stated. James rolled his eyes.

" Are you done dissing my Cuda?"

" Maybe. Maybe not." Kendall said smirking.

"You're just jealous because you're not as much of a man as me." James concluded glaring at Kendall. Kendall glared back.

"Is this a diss on my manliness?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." James said mocking Kendall. Carlos whined.

"Well you better be! I want to go to the mall now!" he whined. Logan laughed and looked between the glaring contest James and Kendall set up.

"Let's go to the mall before Carlos pees in his pants from impatience." Logan said. Kendall put an arm around Logan, who was fighting off the urge to blush like a girl.

"I don't think a person can actually pee from impatience. And I thought you were a doctor."

"Oh so now you diss my doctoring skills." Logan mocked anger. Kendall pouted.

"Now why would I do that?"

"MALL! NOW!"

"Ok Carlos! Keep your pants on before they fall from impatience."

-Time Skip-

Logan sat around on one of the tables. The guys went to get food and Logan had to hold their table for them.

"Well at least Kendall knows what I want." Logan thought back to the almost kiss. Was it real? Or were they just caught in the mood? Logan shook the thoughts out of his head. Once Kendall and he were alone, he'll ask him.

Kendal and the others came back and they started to eat. Logan rolled his eyes at James and Carlos.

"Dinosaur shaped nuggets? Really?"

"It makes us feel young again." James whined as Carlos nodded his head in agreement. Logan rolled his eyes.

"When do you guys NOT feel young." Logan asked. Kendall laughed.

"Even better question. When will they NOT act young?"

"We're not that bad!" Carlos said pouting along with James.

"Who were just attacking each other with dinosaur shaped food?"

"…."

"Not us?"

-TBC-

These are not real hockey playing team :O just made it up xD

Authors Note: Ok im SO SORRY! I said it'll be a twoshot but it'll turn out to be a three shot D:

I wrote too much! –cries- ;n; please be patient with the progress Dx I PROMISE that it'll end in the next chapter ^^

Please Review? It makes me happier then when people just fav/alert it without at least some kind of opinion or feedback on the story ;m;

I decided to add a little bit of humur to keep this story balanced. I don't like writing stories with too much drama in it.

Note: the next chapter might be a little short. :O but idk. Lol it all depends.


	3. I waited

**Cause I waited**

Kitty: Ok! Here's the last chapter to this story! ^^ Sorry it took so long for me to complete this! But I was busy with all the drama in my life :D Remember I don't own Big Time Rush. I do however own this story :D xD

-Read and Review-

They ended up hanging around the mall a little longer. James was trying to impress girls by pulling corny pickup lines at them, which they giggled and blushed at. Carlos was currently apologizing to an elderly couple be had bumped into. The Elders looked like they were going to have his head. Kendall was with Carlos apologizing for his friend. Eventually they were satisfied with the apology and made with their way. Kendall sighed.

"Carlos, next time don't close your eyes when you walk." Kendall informed Carlos.

"I was seeing if I could see past my eyelids!" Carlos cried defending himself. Kendall gave Carlos his famous 'Are you kidding me?' look. Logan giggled. Then he frowned when he remembered something. He was never going to be able to talk to Kendall about the incident yesterday alone.

Logan walked up to James, who was currently flirting with 2 very different girls. Logan sighed and took James by his collar, leading him towards Kendal and Carlos. James frowned.

"Dude! I was about to get their numbers!" he whined. Logan rolled his eyes.

"You know, with all this flirting you do I can't say I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet." Logan informed James, who merely pouted.

"I'm just waiting for the right one."

"Yeah sure you are." Logan laughed. Leading James to the rest of the group Logan looked at the time. It was already 5. Logan coughed to get all their attention.

"We should head for the games now." He said. Carlos whined.

"But we have an hour!"

"And it takes us 25 minutes to get there. About 10 minutes and find a parking space, and 20 minutes for Kendal to ready up. So it's the perfect time to leave." Logan reasoned.

"But we have 5 minutes!" Carlos exclaimed. James looked at him astounished.

"Carlos!"

"What?" Carlos yelled confused at why James yelled at him.

"You can count!"

"…"

"…"

"This means war!" Carlos said as he tackled James and they began wrestling in public, at the mall, with people staring. Kendall looked at them amused.

"So the 5 minutes Carlos was mentioning…" Kendal started. Logan nodded and pointed at the wrestling pair.

"Was for that." Logan concluded. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"It's like you know our schedule."

"It's the only way to keep up with your schemes." Logan said smiling. Kendall laughed and looked at James and Carlos.

"Well that's true." Logan looked at the time. 2 more minutes. It was now or never.

"Hey Kendall." Said bou turned his head towards Logan and smiled.

"What's up Logan?" Kendall asked. Logan fidgeted with his fingers.

"A-about yesterday…" he began. Kendall continued to smile.

"wha-" before he could finished James and Carlos stopped fighting and started dragging Logan and Kendall to the car.

"It's time to go!" Carlos declared. Logan and Kendall rolled their eyes.

"Who was the one who wanted to stay?" Logan said with a smirk. Carlos looked at him innocently.

"I don't want to be late." Logan laughed.

"Alright, alright. Let's just get to the car."

-Time Skip-

Here they were. Outside the stadium surprisingly 10 minutes before they expected. Carlos jumped up and down like the inner kid he was.

"Oh oh! James lets go grab our seats!" he cried as he pulled James to the entrance and gave the man their tickets. Kendall laughed.

"Aren't you going to join them?" he asked Logan.

"Knowing them they'd find a seat for me as well." Logan said amusement sparkled in his eyes. They just stood there quietly.

"Weren't you trying to tell me something?" Kendall asked Logan. Logan became a little nervous. What would Kendall say?

"Yeah." Logan said a little breathless, though he didn't know why. Kendall smiled.

"Well I'm all ears." He informed Logan when the smart brunette didn't say anything. Logan looked anywhere but Kendall, afraid his eyes alone will cause Logan toback down from asking.

"Well yesterday, we were… well…" Logan stuttered a little. Kendall raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know Logan, I don't bite." Kendall joked. Logan laughed a little.

"Well before you left my house, you…" Logan took a deep breath.

"We kinda almost… uh…kissed." Logan said blushing. After a few minutes, laughter broke out. Logan was confused. Kendall was laughing. Quickly Logan was a little angered by the fact that Kendall seemed to think this to be so amusing.

"This is not funny!" Logan cried pouted and crossing his arms in front of him. Kendall composed himself and smiled at Logan.

"It's just you're so cute when you're all flustered over little things like that." Kendall laughed. Logan narrowed his eyes. This is a VERY big thing! Being almost kissed by someone who broke it off 5 years ago in fear that it would ruin everything was a huge thing! Last time Logan checked, that doesn't happen often.

"This isn't little! It means a lot for me." Logan huffed. Kendall put a hand on Logan's shoulder to calm him down.

"Woah calm down there." Kendall smiled.

"So was that what you wanted to tell me?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head.

"I wanted to ask you something." Kendall raised his eyebrow. Logan blushed a little.

"Then what did you want to ask me?" Kendall asked him. Logan saw something flicker past Kendall's eyes, but before he could identify the emotion, it quickly faded. Logan shuffled a little on his legs. He decided to ask the question that was on his mind since yesterday's incident.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked looking Kendall in the eyes. Kendall looked at him long and hard before letting out a sigh and a small smile.

"Because I wanted to." He said. Logan was a little surprised.

"But why?" As soon as Kendall opened his mouth to give him an explanation that would hopefully clear this up, someone clapped Kendall on the shoulder. Logan recongnized him from all the games Logan attended for Kendall. It was Kendall's coach.

"It's time for the big game buddy. Let's go." Said Kendall's coach. Kendall smiled and looked back and Logan.

"I should get ready now." Kendall said. Logan dumbfoundedly nodded.

"Yeah… you should." He said a little out of breath. Kendall laughed.

"And YOU should go in before James or Carlos come out and drag your butt in there." That broke a laugh on logan's face.

"Yeah. But…" Logan started, but Kendall already caught his drifted.

"Don't worry. Here's the deal. Tell James and Carlos to go home first, and meet here." Kendal said smiling at Logan. Logan just nodded.

"Now get going. I can sense Carlos coming out." Kendall laughed as he went off with his team to get ready. Logan walked to the entrance and gave him the ticket. The guy smiled.

"Have fun watching the game." He said. Logan smiled at him and went inside, waiting for it to end.

-Time skip- (sorry I'm not familiar with hockey so I don't know hot to explain the game :O)

James and Carlos jumped up from their seat and cheered as Kendall scored the final point before the time ran out. Kendall's team won. By one point. It was so intensed. James and Carlos were on the edge of their seats cheering Kendall on. Logan sat there. He knew Kendall would win. He was always the best at this.

"SCORE!" Carlos cried and jumped as the buzzer went off. The game ended, and everyone on the team clapped Kendall's back and cheered. Logan smiled.

As everyone got up to exit Logan looked at Carlos and James.

"You guys go home first." He told them. James and Carlos gave him a knowing look.

"What?" Logan asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Nothing." James smiled. Carlos nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! It's not like we know about you and Kendall's relationship and what happened!" Carlos blurted out. Atfer those words left his mouth, he clapped his hand over his mouth shocked Logan looked at him wide eyed. James rolled his eyes.

"This is why we need to duck tape his mouth." James mumbled. Carlos mumbled a sorry. Logan just looked at them.

"You guys knew…?" Logan asked incredibly. James laughed.

"You guys were so obvious! Have you ever noticed? I swear! I mean even CARLOS knew!"

"Why must you put emphasis on my name?" Carlos pouted angrily. James rolled his eyes.

"Oh please do you have to ask?" James asked Carlos. Carlos pouted. James looked at the time.

"Well we best be off. Good luck buddy." James said as he drove Carlos out of the place. Shaking his head a little, he walked out of the place. Were they that obvious?

After 5 minutes, Kendall came up to Logan and smiled.

"So where were we?" he asked. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Like you don't know." Logan huffed. Kendall looked at Logan amazed.

"Woah don't go all girl mode on me!" Kendall said playfulled. Logan rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh please you're over exaggerating." He giggled. After a few moments of laughter came a moment of silence.

"So why?" Logan asked, breaking the silence. Kendall sighed.

"Guess you won't settle down until I tell you?" he asked. Logan nodded. Suddenly he felt lips on his. Logan was wide eyed as Kendall continued to kiss him. Slowly he relaxed and closed his eyes as he kissed Kendall back. Kendall's long and muscular arms made their ways around Logan's waist, as Logan's arms wrapped around Kendall's neck. Their lips fit perfectly together as they kissed each other passionately, trying to convey 5 years of neglected feelings to each other.

It was good while it lasted, but the need for air was what broke them apart. Logan blushed and looked away pouting.

"Great explanation." He said sarcastically. Suddenly he remembered where they were and jumped back as if he was electrocuted. The guy at the ticket booth were looking over them in somewhat shock. Logan looked back in a panic. Oh no. What if he tells the whole world? It's ruin Kendall's career. But the guy at the ticket booth just smiled.

"Oh don't let me hold you guys back. But you'll probably get more privacy if you went into the alley way behind this place." They guy informed him. Logan just looked at him. Kendall smiled at the ticket booth guy.

"Hey Tom!" Kendall smiled as he waved at Tom. The now named ticket booth guy waved back.

"So this is the mysterious guy you told the press about." Tom said looking at Logan.

"Band member? Really?" Tom joked. Kendall laughed.

"Nothing wrong with liking a fellow band member."

"Well you certainly shocked your fans and the press."

"Well they got over it didn't they?" Kendall asked.

"But now they're looking for your mysterious guy." Tom said amusement sparkled in his eyes. Logan looked at them both. Kendall took Logan by the hand.

"The alley you say?" Kendall asked cautiously. Tom rolled his eyes.

"It's not as dodgy as you think it is." 

"Yeah whatever." Kendall said as he lead Logan down the street into said alley. Once in there Logan stood waiting for an explanation.

"You told the press about us?" he asked. Kendall nodded.

"When?" Kendal laughed.

"You need to watch the news more Logan. I told them a while ago."

"And know the whole world knows you're guy. What about the homophobes! You could lose a lot of fans!"

"Well I only lost around 10% of fans. That ain't so bad."

"That was stupid Kendall! What if that costed your job? People could easily hate you for this! What would you do? You always wanted this career. Don't throw that away." Logan lectured Kendall. Kendall rolled his eyes and shut Logan up by kissing him once again. This certainly shut Logan up. Logan moaned as Kendall slid his tongue into Logan's warm caverns. Soon they parted. Logan's face was a dark red as Kendall looked at Logan seriously.

"I care more about you then some stupid career. It was just luck that I was accepted for who am I." Logan looked Kendall in the eyes.

"Logan. I've been sorry for 5 years. I've been regretting 5 years of my life without you. James and Carlos hated me for a year." Kendall told Logan.

"How'd they know?"

"Wow you're so slow Logan." Kendall laughed.

"They've known us our whole lives. What DON'T they know?" Kendall asked. Logan thought about it.

"Well that's true." Logan smiled. He was beyond happy. He was getting Kendall back.

"Soo…" Kendall drew out the word.

"Will you let me back in? As a lover?" he asked. Hope filled his eyes. Logan pretended to think about it.

"You sure no one minds?" he asked.

"If they did mind I'd kick their ass." Kendall told Logan.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I've been wanting this to happen for years."

"How much you want this?"

"So much Logan. I love you." Logan's heart stopped a little. He gave Kendall a smiled.

"I wanted you back for a long time too." He informed Kendall as he leaned in to kiss Kendall. Kendall was surprised by this. It was the first time Logan initiated the kiss, not that he mind. They kissed for as long as they could without breathing, before pulling back.

"You know, I knew you would let me back Logan. I just waited for the perfect time to let myself back in."

"If you wanted me back so much, then why'd you leave?"

"I told you." Kendall told Logan. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I know there is another reason." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Oh Logie you know me so well." Logan smiled.

"You bet I do. So you better tell me." Logan said smiling. Kendall smiled and pecked Logan in the lips.

"Because we both knew I would come back to you." Kendall smiled.

"I mean, how would I NOT come back to you? You're everything in a person I ever wanted." Logan smiled and blinked his eyes. He was not about to turn girly mode anytime soon.

"Love you." Logan said as they kissed.

"Love you too. And don't you think that house you live in is a little to big for one person?" Kendall said suggestively. Logan smiled.

"Well then do something about it."

-End-

Kitty: well that ends this three-shot that was suppose to be a two shot- -cries- And forgive me for my English. Ahahaha… :sweatdrop: I hope you enjoyed. Please review for this :) who knows… I might start doing more BTR ffs lol

Have a nice day :insert hearts and cookies for everyone:


End file.
